


dangerous

by southjune



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M, gang/crime au, there's a very slight mention of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 15:19:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southjune/pseuds/southjune
Summary: the story following the past, present and future of two criminals."i'm sorry, i love you."





	dangerous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leeminhyoongi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leeminhyoongi/gifts).



he walked.

with brisk but small steps, his shoes clicking against the floor. not fast nor slow. two earbuds found themselves perfectly in his two ears, the familiar dance music flowing from them, making him unconsciously match his pace to the beat of the song.

he held a briefcase in one hand and a thick book in the other, between his thumb and ring finger. he wore dark blue jeans that came just above his ankle, coupled with black dress shoes. his top was a black and white striped shirt, with a white blazer above it.

he slipped into an alley and proceeded into a bar.

-

in that same bar, a man waited. he smiled at the customers, asking if he could get them a  
drink, or if they needed anything to eat. he took the empty glasses off the tables and brought it back for them to be washed. he wiped the already clean ones, and then took his place at the counter.

there weren’t a lot of people, as the bar was in the alleys of a relatively small city, and it was a tuesday, most people were probably still at work. jihoon wasn’t as busy, so he just sat by and waited.

he wore casual clothes, just a pastel pink hoodie and jeans. his blue sneakers knocked  
against the floor as jihoon tapped his feet impatiently.

he ran his hand through his hair and fidgeted with the strings on his hoodie, as he watched  
some drunk men sing and dance at their tables, a few ladies quietly enjoying a drink, and the bartender having a cocktail of his own.

he saw the door open, and smiled as a man carrying a briefcase walked into the bar. they  
exchanged glances and gave a nod in jihoon’s direction.

jihoon swiftly pulled out a pistol from the pockets of his hoodie and fired a warning shot into the ceiling. he smirked at the man with the briefcase. “woojin, get it.”.

woojin, too, had taken out a revolver from his briefcase and was holding it to the head of the bartender, pushing him to the cash register with the barrel of the gun. woojin left the open briefcase on the counter and pressed harder, which forced the bartender to raise his trembling hand up to the register to pick up fistfuls of notes into the briefcase.

woojin put the gun back into the briefcase, which was now full of cash, the moment the cash register was empty. he jerked his head towards the doors and faced jihoon, signalling to leave. jihoon’s pistol was also returned to his pockets and the two left the bar, leaving behind a chaotic mess of traumatised people and broken glass.

they got in the car, with jihoon at the driver’s seat and woojin next to him on the passenger’s seat. the two men couldn’t hide their smiles. it sounds wrong, but having lived in this culture since young, the satisfaction of this was indescribable. woojin grabbed jihoon by the shoulders and pulled him into a hug, expressing his delightment.

“jihoon, what would i ever do without you?”

the way woojin looked at jihoon was one of admiration, respect, love and affection. they  
shared a complicated relationship. colleagues (if you called this work), senior and junior, best friends, partners-in-crime. maybe even friends with benefits. and to jihoon, it was also a relationship with his crush.

as woojin fell asleep, jihoon went into deep thought as they headed back to base.

sometimes, jihoon thought about the past. his own past, along with his past with woojin. that he should never have brought woojin in. he was too young and talented to be wasting his life away and risking his life. for someone like him, it was fine. jihoon had no academic  
achievements, having left school when he was 9. he had lost his parents, and he could only beg for help on the streets. to put it simply, jihoon had nothing other than what he was doing now.

and what could a small boy do? when help came to him, he chased it and grabbed it, and  
that just happened to be a syndicate. not just a normal one, but a special gang for special  
people like him. and once he knew about it, he couldn’t leave.

jihoon met woojin on one of his assignments. more like, woojin was his assignment. this was an assassination mission, and so jihoon had set out on his way with everything he needed. gloves to cover up fingerprints, a poison to knock the victim out, and finally a dagger to land  
the final blow. but jihoon couldn’t do it.

after all his preparations, after all the precautions, jihoon couldn’t land the final blow. because woojin reminded him of himself, shivering in one corner as jihoon approached him.

later, jihoon learnt that woojin wasn’t shivering out of fear. he was simply cold, because apparently, his parents had left him in that warehouse in just a shirt and shorts, since a week ago. even at that point, jihoon could have mercilessly took woojin’s life. he felt no pity whatsoever, and he had gotten used to ignoring the uncomfortable feeling as he took another life.

and then, woojin said, “i don’t care if you kill me. in fact, i would be glad. anything is better  
than this.”

jihoon remembered him saying something similar before he came into this kind of life. and as woojin spilled out his past, the tip of jihoon’s arrow had turned to woojin’s parents instead.

they shared many similarities regarding their past, and with their matching personalities,  
jihoon soon developed a feeling of attachment towards woojin.

of course, jihoon was almost kicked out when he brought him in. and even worse, when he told them he had killed someone else. but woojin was skilled. and so he stayed. and now?

the two of them was the most skilled duo in the gang. they could handle anything, from  
things as simple as robberies to painstakingly planned assassinations.

which is why jihoon always had that question. was it a good choice to bring woojin in? maybe he should have just sent him to an orphanage or something. but woojin was good at this. it was his talent.

they were young, but they had everyone’s respect. when they reached the base after their mission, everyone greeted them with nods of acknowledgement as they deposited their loot.

tomorrow was a day off for jihoon and woojin. which was rare, because being the most talented also meant that they were usually the first choice for assignments, especially the more difficult ones. because obviously, you couldn’t give an assassination mission to some rookies.

jihoon and woojin shared a nice long bath in their room, discussing their plans for the next  
day. not as partners-in-crime, but as two teenage boys, just like what normal best friends would do. they excitedly planned out a whole itinerary for themselves, with woojin looking forward to it the most.

-

jihoon was probably having the best moment of his life. they really did nothing much, just  
walking around in the city, playing games at arcades, stuffing themselves with food along the way, just typical teenage boy stuff. living a life of crime was good, and it was entertaining enough, but when jihoon saw other boys his age spending a normal life, he couldn’t help but be jealous, and wonder what it would be like if he could live normally.

but he knew that he couldn’t turn back time, and it wasn’t like he could leave this place  
anyways. he had nowhere else to go.

“jihoon, you look tired. we can go back now if you want, you know. besides, we have to go  
off tomorrow again. we need the rest. and we need to plan after we get back as well.” woojin asked, concern evident in his voice. jihoon nodded in agreement, although he wasn’t tired at all. not physically, at least.

but as much as jihoon wanted time to organise his thoughts and give himself a pep talk for tomorrow, he had to help prepare the weapons and the equipment needed for the attack.

it was a pretty major task, probably why it had been handed to them in the first place. a  
contract has come in from a client, which was a relatively known company. the job was pretty straightforward. get rid of the rival company, and steal their info. do that, and all the money is theirs.

it made jihoon happy just thinking about the credit that they would get from this, and they  
would probably get another day off after such a big task. but he was certain this wasn’t the only thing keeping him awake. he could usually sleep well before important tasks like this, why not now?

whatever it was that was bugging him throughout the night, he was pretty sure that it wasn’t going to go away if he just lay on the bed staring blankly at the ceiling. he quietly swung his legs off the bed, being careful not to wake woojin up.

their house was located on a hill near the base, which meant that it was a pretty good spot to calm the mind, feeling the soft tickles of grass on his skin while watching the stars and the moon shine their gentle light onto the earth. jihoon enjoyed this, as it was a pretty different view to when he was down on the streets, wreaking havoc in the cities.

he only saw the lights of the city when he was down there, the streetlights, the lights from the buildings, headlights from the cars. and his ears were constantly filled with the roars of car engines, the busy footsteps of people running, and also the screams of people when he was on a task. and he liked to give his eyes and ears a well deserved break, and the place he came to was none other than a spot just a few meters away from their house.

“aren’t you cold?”

he hears a faint creak from the door as it opens, and a voice that could only belong to  
woojin. he doesn’t turn his head to face his friend, and keeps his eyes fixated on the dark  
sky dotted with small, glowing dots. the two lay in silence before woojin breaks it.

“you should really sleep. what’s keeping you up?”

jihoon feels woojin shifting to face him, and he does the same. and maybe it’s just him, or  
maybe it’s because it’s so quiet, but jihoon senses that the two are closer than they have  
ever been, and he resists the urge to lean in closer so that their bodies are touching. and to answer that question, jihoon only shrugs, because he felt like if he opened his mouth, his innermost thoughts would spill out uncontrollably.

for a while, it’s just woojin asking questions and jihoon either responding with gestures or  
giving one word replies. and then it’s back to silence.

“why are you here, then? you were never the type to like silence and tranquility.”

the look in woojin’s eyes changes at that, and jihoon could also swear that he saw a hint of a smirk.

“well, you know i’m not here for the same reason that you are. but don’t worry, it’s not like you woke me up or anything. i was awake when you went out, you know.” when jihoon had no response, woojin continued. “i guess, looking at it from a different angle, you could say we have the same reason for being here. i’m here for the view as well.”

“it’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

“yeah. like you.” woojin smirked more obviously this time, and jihoon couldn’t tell whether it was a joke, like how they usually flirted and said pick up lines to each other as a joke, or whether this time, he meant it for real.

jihoon blinked twice, and in that short period of time, jihoon had felt a touch on his lips, and an empty space next to him, followed by the footsteps of woojin walking back to the house.

he cursed internally, because he came out to help himself fall asleep, but woojin had  
absolutely messed up his plans.

-

jihoon only got an hour of sleep that night, but his lack of sleep wasn’t going to affect his concentration and precision. he was confident.

they briefed each other again before carrying the mission out, to ensure that their plan would be carried out perfectly.

“so here’s the floor plan of the building. you’ll go in first, turn off the power and distract the  
guards. i’ll need you to hold out for at least 15 minutes, you think you can do that?”

jihoon nodded.

“great, i’ll go in directly to the room where the target is 10 minutes after you go in, i’ll take  
him out, and i’ll plant a bomb just to make sure that there won’t be any witnesses. feel free to come and help me if you’re done with your side.”

“and then we’ll be out together.” jihoon completed woojin’s sentence.

“we’re all good. now, if anything happens, we’ll abort the mission and just meet back out here. alright?” woojin jerked his head into the depths of the woods, just to give the message that he should move further in and hide if possible.

“set your timer, i’ll be going. see you back here!”

jihoon liked to think of himself as a robot. he had two ‘modes’, one was the jihoon that  
everyone knew, the cute, smiley, cheerful jihoon. the other, was very much more different. simply put, a killing machine. when he first joined the gang, he found it hard to toggle between the two, and the line between them wasn’t clear enough.

but after a while, he got used to it, and now switching between his two selves was as simple as pressing a button. and the time had come.

-

leaving behind a bloody mess, jihoon finished his job swiftly and in a relatively clean manner. (i say relatively, because a bunch of corpses and a pool of blood isn’t exactly what you would call ‘clean’) not too fast though, because he still had to keep to the time that he agreed to with woojin.

it would be wrong to say this, but jihoon enjoyed the thrill whenever he was on these tasks, and the feeling of always being on his toes satisfied him more than anything ever could. well, except woojin, maybe. after all, this was his life.

jihoon got ready to head over to woojin’s side. the timer indicated 15 minutes, which meant  
that he would probably have started on his job.

he opened the door of the room, where woojin would be doing his part of the task, and the first thing he smelt was the metallic smell of blood. great. it’s done.

“park woojin!”

at the call of his name, jihoon’s partner turned around, eyes still alert and his muscles tense. and jihoon found himself facing the barrel of a gun.

“oh god, i almost shot you. at least warn me, would you?” woojin sighed in relief, taking off  
his mask and lowering his arms.

“i’ve left the files to download, all we need to do is wait. we’re ahead of schedule anyways.”  
woojin pointed to the computer at the back of the room, and went over to sit in a corner,  
soon joined by jihoon.

and the two sat in silence.

jihoon thought about last night, and this time he couldn’t resist the urge to ask about  
whatever woojin had said.

“you know, about yesterday. did you really mean it? when you said whatever you said? and you kissed me?” jihoon could feel his cheeks flaring up just by thinking about it, and it didn’t help that woojin was staring intensely at him.

when he didn’t get a response, jihoon rushed to cover it up. “i mean, it’s not that it really  
matters, i was just curious because, you know, we joke around with each other, i was just wondering if what you said yesterday was a joke as well. it’s not that i’d care if it was real, or anything.”

and woojin seemed to find this funny, because he let out a laugh, exposing his snaggletooth that jihoon thought was extremely cute. “you know, you really can’t take hints. you dumbass, do you even know how long i’ve liked you for?”

it would really have been great if they could have enjoyed this atmosphere for longer, but  
reality was cruel, and they were a pair of assassins. and assassins are frequently targeted by other assassins. although this time, it was the police.

as the sound of sirens reached their ears, both of them knew they were in trouble.  
“i know it hasn’t reached 100% yet, but take it out. we’ll consider this a failed mission. we  
have to leave.” there were many feelings mixed into jihoon’s voice. disappointment,  
desperation, but also confidence and relief.

jihoon turned to leave the room, instinctively knowing that his partner would follow. but a  
sound made him turn around. not an unfamiliar one, but one that shouldn’t be heard at this time. unless…

jihoon usually plans for any situation. likewise, he had a plan for this time as well, and he could carry it out, just like he had many times before.

the rules were pretty clear, leave all dead bodies behind.

but he just couldn’t let go. how could he? he hid behind a wall, sobbing uncontrollably. but in contrast to him, woojin seemed calm, even before death. but it felt weird. jihoon, who had never shed a tear throughout his life in the gang, was now crying.

“i’m so sorry, jihoon. we could have been happy. together. i’m sorry, i love you.”

as the last breath escaped woojin’s mouth, jihoon screamed. he held woojin’s body close, feeling the warmth leave him. 

and it was then, that jihoon got the answer to the question lingering in his mind since he met woojin.

it was definitely not a good idea to bring woojin in.

jihoon was momentarily in shock, but he soon let his criminal side take over. he was strong enough to carry woojin and run, and even though the rules clearly said no to his actions, it wasn't like jihoon cared.

jihoon continued running. to where, he didn't know. not to the house, because the gang could easily find them there. just somewhere else, away from this chaos, away from their current life.

away.

-

park jihoon led a normal life. a normal student in a pretty normal university, everything about his life was normal.

except 2 things, that left to remind him of his past. woojin's grave, and the rings.

he had found those rings in woojin's briefcase. they had the word "always" engraved on them, and he kept one in a box, reserved for woojin.

that day, he went to visit woojin's grave after school. it was the first time after the funeral, because he just couldn't bear to.

and when he knelt down and opened his mouth to speak, tears flowed out along with his words.

"it's been a while, woojin. i missed you."

**Author's Note:**

> i need to stop twisting prompts...
> 
> hope you enjoyed!


End file.
